The Rough Road
by Brittd33
Summary: I made up the begening, the rest is pretty much what happenes in the books, no negitive reviews please! *COMPLETE*


_**This is a story I made up enjoy! Read and review! I dont own anything ):**_

* * *

><p><em>A Series Of Unfortunate Events; The Rough Road<em>

* * *

><p>"Klaus, come here sweety," Mrs. Baudelaire called to her 12 year old son, in her sweet lovely voice. Mrs. Baudelaire had short black hair, and she was very thin, even though she had giving birth about three months ago.<p>

"Yes mom?" Klaus, the middle child aksed. Klaus had dark brown, curly, short hair, that he got from his father, and he had round glasses.

"I have just gotten this book, it's full of facts about trains. I thought you'd be interested in it."

"Yes, can I read it now in the library?" the middle Baudelaire asked.

"Sure sweety, here you go." Mrs. Baudelaire gave the book to his son and he made his way to huge library.

"Dad can I please use your tool box? I miss-placed mine," Violet, the eldest Baudelaire asked her father. Violet was a beautiful fourteen year old girl with medium black-brown hair and curls towards the ends, her parents had told her to always protect her two younger siblings sence she is the oldest. She was not like any other girl, who loved shopping, make-up, and boys, no, Violet loved inventing. Inventing was her favorite thing to do. You could tell when she was thinking very hard, or coming up with an invention because she would take her hair ribbon out of her pocket, and tie her hair up to keep it out of her face.

"Sure Violet." Mr. Baudelaire handed over his tool box to his eldest daughter. Mr. Baudelaire was a tall guy, with brown short curly hair. Violet was making a grappling hook, for fun. And that's the family- wait we have forgotten someone; Sunny Baudelaire. Sunny was the yougest of the bunch, she is three years old, what is her favorite thing to do? Biting.

"Bertrand honey!" Beatrice called down to her husband.

"Yes darling?" Bertrand Baudelaire asked.

"Sunny needs a nap, but she won't stop biting the kitchen silver wear, is Violet with you?"

"Yes mom, I am."

"Can you make something hard for your baby sister to bite on she she leaves the silver wear alone?" Beatice asked walking into Violet's inventing room.

"Sure," Violet replied, thoughts running through her mind as she was thinking of what to make for Sunny to bite. She finally came up with a metal rod and on the tip a circular piece of metal. She usd a very stong rop to tye these together, it looked like a spoon.

Sunny Baudelaire was very smart, she wanted to bite a spoon, because she was teething. So Violet made something looking like a spoon so the baby would think it was a real spoon. She took it thinking it was a real spoon and bit it just as she was before. Violet smiled at Sunny and gave her a hug.

"Mom, where is Klaus?"

"In the library Violet." Violet nodded and walked to the library. The house the Baudelaires lived in was huge. Infact it was a mansion, each child had their own big room, there was a big library where Klaus spent most of his time, Violet's inventiong stduio, the parents bedroom, a living room, family room, kitchen, dining room, and two bathrooms. This was everyone's dream house. Everyone loved the Baudelaires and their home, expect for one person. Count Olaf. A wicked, dirty, greedy, evil man. These words can't even explain him. He was always jealous of the Baudelaire, and never liked them. In fact, he ruined their lives.

The three children had went to Briny Beach. Briny Beach wasthe families favorite place to go. The children loved going there, but they didn't like it when it was crowed, so they went today, a rather gloomy day. The children saw a figure coming through the mist. It was Mr. Poe, the families banker.

He took off his hat and cough several timed before speaking, "Children, I'm sorry to inform you, that your parents have passed away in a devastating fire.

That was the end of the childrens happy life. It is known that Count Olaf had burnt down the Baudelaire mansion using a massive refracting lens. The Baudelaire parents are said to have died in the blaze leaving Violet, Klaus, and Sunny orphaned. Violet, klaus, and Sunny had to live many places, starting with Count Olaf, then Uncle Monty, next Aunt Josephine. Mr. Poe had set up all these arrangements, so the next lived at a factory, then an academy, after the academy, where they met their best friend Isadora and Duncan Quagmire, then lived with Esme and Jerome Squalor. Esme then became Olaf's girlfriend and chased the children who then moved to a village called V.F.D. The children were able to make it to a hospital and blend in making it seem like they worked there, once things went bad there, the hid in Olaf's car trunk and they traveled to a carnival. They had to pretend to be freaks to stay there. They then went to the mountains, and then the grim grotto, then The Penultimate Peril, lat, the end. The Baudelaire live a very unfortuente life. They hope, it only gets better. The remember, there parents are and always will be with them.


End file.
